musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Life as a Pet
Life as a Pet is a song about pets which is sung by Jack Rabbits and the other animals on the 2002 movie Kermit's Swamp Years. Music Scene We see Jack Rabbit going near the tank containing frogs in it whicht he spotlight moves down to him. He holds Goggles who then drops him and heads back to it at a distance away from it where the light turns back on. The lights for the frog tank render green lightening. While fishes one the black wall swim, one falls into the toilet which he immitates it. The frogs all dance the same way for a second and then Chico changes his dance movement, then we see a dog from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic getting a leash on his neck and runs. Here we see the penguins on the snowy background where he swipes away from it and heads to the cage (with Ernie the Mongoose in it) and before making it there, a bird cherps. Jack Rabbit grabs onto the microphone at the stage. We zoom from the prison background window where Hector moves around in the locked cell and he hops and heads over to the turtle tank with Chauncey and Jeremiah repeating the lines Jack Rabbit sings. A mut in a house background where Blotch and Goggles sit in their chairs shows her collar and faces Blotch. Vicki stares at the mouse who runs away from her and Blotch and Goggles watch Jack dance. We gradually zoom in with Frogs tilting from left to right back and forth two times and then Jack hugs Foo Foo. The frogs spit worms from their mouths and Pearl the Pika asks Jack if he'll get his belly scratched and he responds "Every Day, Baby". After the stage view with him, we pan from right to left while the Frogs are dancing, then the road with Raccoons including Rhonda running from the tire and then Goggles asks what's in it for toads. In the swamp where the four frogs left, Jack convinces them to think outside the pond rather than being a vagabond. We pan to the right at the view of the tank, back to the camera view similar to the scene at the beginning of the song but with frogs and Jack dancing. They sing "Life as a Pet" four times and then the dog with Foo Foo comes and hugs each other. The lightening in the lily pad background with Goggles brightens up which he says that he's captured and sold to the pet store before the last recording of the view at the stage with Jack is played. The mouse family asks where they sign up for a certain case which they get goaded by Jack and they continue the song until the end where the green lights for the tank turn off at the finishing part of the song. After that, Goggles runs back to the tank. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-01h58m24s718.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-01h58m39s456.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-01h58m55s278.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-01h59m42s629.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-01h59m52s193.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-01h59m57s099.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h00m06s958.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h01m10s103.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h01m17s466.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h01m26s831.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h01m31s080.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h10m14s113.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h01m37s127.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h18m01s875.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h18m07s984.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h02m11s333.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h20m11s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h03m20s995.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h03m26s820.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h29m02s839.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h03m38s272.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h03m41s674.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h03m45s590.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h03m48s024.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h33m43s639.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h04m01s742.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h36m01s045.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h36m08s333.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h37m21s711.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h04m17s737.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h04m21s086.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h40m42s391.png vlcsnap-2016-12-10-14h39m43s748.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h04m29s016.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h04m37s069.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-09-02h04m49s871.png Videos In-movie 16:9 Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (English 5.1 Surround)|English (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (English Stereo, Audio Commentary)|English (Audio Commentary track) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (French Stereo)|French Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (French 5.1 Surround)|French (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (German 5.1 Surround)|German (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (Italian 5.1 Surround)|Italian (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (Portuguese Stereo)|Portuguese Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (Portuguese 5.1 Surround)|Portuguese (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (Spanish 5.1 Surround) 1|Spanish #1 (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (Spanish 5.1 Surround) 2|Spanish #2 (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Widescreen) (Spanish Stereo)|Spanish 4:3 Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Full-screen) (English 5.1 Surround)|English (Dolby Digital 5.1) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Full-screen) (English Stereo, Audio Commentary)|English (Audio Commentary track) Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Full-screen) (French Stereo)|French Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Full-screen) (Portuguese Stereo)|Portuguese Kermit's Swamp Years - Life as a Pet (2002, Full-screen) (Spanish Stereo)|Spanish Category:2002 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs Category:Songs about animals